Magnet
by Zephyr W
Summary: Since the day Chase told her that he had to "find himself", Molly has been refusing to see the sun and swims in her own tears instead. Luna, the good friend she is, signs Molly up for a dance class in hopes of forgetting blondie and losing some weight she gained from Chase's feeding hand. Molly learns a new hobby...and something else she never even dreamed of doing.
**Rated T for language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HMAP or any of its characters. Hah! I wish I did, though.**

* * *

" _I think I just cooked the first perfect poached egg in the world. Come and taste it."_

Click.

" _Morning. I hate mornings, especially those without you."_

Click.

" _Stop sending me cheesy messages. I'm running out of cheesier ones. Do you want me to say just a plain 'I love you'?"_

Click.

" _Hey, fatty. Come here, I've prepared a feast for my cute pig."_

Click.

" _Molly? We need to talk. In person."_

Click.

" _You still alive? Don't ignore my calls."_

Click.

" _Don't treat me like a stranger. Answer my ca-"_

"Answer my ass, you asshole!"

Molly screamed as she continuously slammed her phone on her pillow. She would've thrown it across the room, but she decided Chase wasn't that important to waste an expensive phone over.

She wiped her wet cheeks after her last blow. It was a really bad idea to listen to Chase's previous voice mails. She must have looked really pathetic, crying every time she heard him saying cute endearments.

"Your cooking was shit anyway..." Molly looked at her phone like it was the embodiment of how much of an asshole Chase was. Of course, she didn't mean what she said. She did gain a few pounds from eating all of his delicious cooking. She had once planned to exercise daily to stay slim, but she decided not to continue it. Chase was the only person she was trying to look good for. He was the one feeding her and kissing her tummy, so why bother?

At the thought of Chase kissing her tummy, Molly buried her face in her pillow. Her muffled screams were the only thing echoing throughout her small apartment.

"Now I'm fat, single, and sad." Molly whispered to herself.

She turned over and stared at the ceiling. Her red eyes made her look like a drug addict. It was obvious that Molly didn't take the breakup well. She still couldn't accept Chase's reason.

" _I need to find myself."_ He had said with his weird purple eyes staring into her as if drowning her in a galaxy full of crap.

It was a surprise for Molly. They didn't have any problems at all. In fact, they were going fine. Molly even thought a proposal was not too far away. Maybe it was just Molly who thought everything was okay. Or maybe Chase was just dumb.

The door slammed open and Molly sat up. Luna had barged in looking like some superhero. A green cape was tied around her neck with its tail flapping wildly behind her.

"Am I dead?" Molly said with no emotion whatsoever. Luna had ruined her dramatic moment.

Luna grinned and pushed the door close with her foot. She walked towards Molly on her tiptoes with her hands swaying gracefully above her head. Luna had been doing ballet since last month. Molly liked it when she tiptoed everywhere because she looked like a doll.

"Yes, Molly. You're dead and I'm an angel in a green cape." Luna's eyes were half-closed when she tapped Molly's head once. "A darn cute angel, if I do say so myself."

"Ew, go away." Molly slapped her hand away and rolled over to the other side of the bed until she fell off.

Luna sighed and crawled to the edge of the bed. She peered down at Molly who was sprawled across the floor.

"Don't be such a b..." Luna trailed off. Molly was sobbing loudly into her hands. "You don't deserve this, Molly."

"Of course, I don't." Molly's answer was muffled by her hands and snot and tears. Luna had told her how sweet she was when they first met. She told her that Molly deserved a lot of good things in her life. Yet, all it took for her to become some snarky sad girl was a blonde asshole.

She felt Luna sitting beside her and pushing her slightly to make some space. Luna ran her fingers through Molly's hair. This was something they did every time the other was really sad. It usually was calming, but Molly kept on crying.

"Hey," Luna said softly. "I came here to bring some news."

Molly removed her hands and looked at Luna. She looked weird from that angle and all Molly saw was Luna's nose hair.

Luna suddenly grinned which scared Molly. Who goes from comforting-my-best-friend face to looking like a deranged child? She hoped Luna would say something like, "Chase is dead." Of course, Molly knew she was just fooling herself. She still wanted to see him.

"I signed you up for a dancing class!" Luna giggled after yelling loudly with her hands in the air. She sounded like she was saying Molly won the lottery.

Molly sat up abruptly and looked at Luna like she was crazy. Well, Luna _was_ crazy. She did spontaneous things all the time without thinking it through. Molly liked that about her sometimes since she was kind of boring at times. However, this moment was not something Molly was happy about.

"What?" She hissed.

Luna ignored Molly's bulging eyes. "They said it's good therapy. It could take your mind off Chase. Maybe you'll meet some hottie, who knows?"

"Good therapy? Who said that? Facebook?" Molly rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She needed to get away from this crazy woman in her apartment.

"No, my sister did." Luna corrected her. She followed Molly and watched her splash water on her face. At least, she looked better than two minutes ago.

Molly turned to Luna and shook her head.

"Aw, Candace was the one who got me into ballet. Look at me being a normal person!" Luna tried to convince her. Of course she looked like a normal happy person. Luna didn't go through a breakup or anything, for heaven's sake. She was just stressed out so Candace suggested ballet. Of course, being the spontaneous one, Luna joined a ballet class.

"Candace is crazy." Molly said. She went out of the bathroom and sat on her bed. She opened her phone to avoid Luna.

"Do you want to forget Chase or wallow in sadness for that undeserving idiot?" Luna said. She jumped on the bed and looked at Molly.

Molly didn't want to cry anymore. Her eyes were tired and she was always angry. Still, she wasn't sure if she wanted to forget two years with Chase.

"I don't know..." Molly confessed. She looked down at her phone and stared at the 2,023 messages she exchanged with Chase.

Luna snatched her phone away and started clicking stuff. _Angrily._ She was holding the phone with her left hand and aggressively pressing with her right index finger.

"What are you doing?" Molly could do nothing but ask. She didn't want to get hit by a phone and have a bloody nose. She just hoped Luna wasn't doing what she thought she was doing.

"To hell with Chase! He probably found someone, Molly. He's probably finding himself in someone else's vag-"

"How could you say that! Chase would never cheat on me." Molly stood up. Her body suddenly surged with anger. Yes, Chase was an asshole, but not a _cheating_ asshole. He would never do something like that.

Luna looked up and forced the phone on Molly's hand. She looked annoyed, too.

"Yeah? How would you know that he's not kissing someone else right now? _He broke up with you already._ "

Molly was taken aback. Why was she even angry at the only person helping her? Why is she even defending Chase? Finding one's self was such a lame reason you would only hear from a cliché movie. Now that she thought of it, Chase stopped texting first for the last couple of months. He never texted her unless she texted first.

Suddenly, she was crying again. She loved Chase and she had believed that Chase loved as much as she did. After a long time of trying to break his wall and getting him to open up to her, he goes and breaks up with her. He probably's breaking someone else's underwear.

Luna hugged her tightly and ran her hand up and down her back. It made her cry even more. She just yelled at Luna _because of Chase_.

"I'm sorry, Luna. You're right."

"Of course, I am. Now will you attend the dance class?" Luna broke away and held Molly's shoulders firmly. Molly felt like a small child despite being taller than Luna. She glanced at her phone and saw that all of Chase's messages were deleted. Molly sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, fuck Chase and his ugly eyes. I'm going to dance."

* * *

 **Don't kill me if you love Chase. I do, too.**

 **Thank you for reading! Would love to hear what you think :D**


End file.
